A Ranger in Need
by bowsie22
Summary: In the future Trip was forced into an arranged marriage with an abusive Xybrian ten years his senior.He became pregnant and ran to Time Force for protection. Now his husband is in the past looking for him.What will happen? Slash mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Friend in Need 1**_

**Warning** Swearing smut violence **Mpreg!!Ratings** M to NC-17**Summary** In the future Trip was forced into an arranged marriage to an abusive husband, ten years his senior. He soon got pregnant and ran to Earth where he found protection with Time Force. When he left for the future, he left behind his child and his husband, who is now looking for him in the past. What will happen to Trip?**Pairings** Wes/Jen Trip/Lucas.**The Beginning**The office of Nick o' Time Jobs was quite. Trip was taking a walk, Lucas was in front of the mirror, Katie was looking at the mail and Wes and Jen were watching the television. The silence was broken by the phone. Katie answered it."Nick o' Time Jobs. How may we help you?"She nodded before turning around to the others."Call Trip. We have a job. Cleaning up after a beer festival."Wes looked at Katie."Is Trip even old enough to drink? He doesn't look old enough to date.""I don't know. We don't know much about Trip. All we know is that he's a Xybrian with psychic powers."Lucas stood up and headed for the door."We'll call him on the way. Lets go."With that the team walked out the door, Katie calling Trip.**Beach**A time ship was sitting on the beach. Two men stepped off. One was tall and imposing with purple hair. The other was small, imposing and had blue hair. The purple haired man spoke."Will we find your son? We had no luck finding mine in the future, Tai."Tai smiled."Don't worry Yamato. We will find him and you'll have your family back. Remember, if we must, we can kill his friends. HE must be brought back alive. Maybe unhurt."With that, the two men walked into the city, to find their prey


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ranger in Need**

"……." Speech

'…….' Thought

**Disclaimer** Don't own so don't sue

Trip was on the promenade, staring at the ocean. Many thoughts were running through his mind. One was something he thought about everyday.

' I hope my son is ok. Oh God. What if Yamato found Shoon. My baby boy could be in danger from his own father.'

Trip was becoming more depressed when his morpher made a noise He quickly ran behind a pillar, out of sight.

"Katie, is something wrong? Has Ransik attacked?"

"No, we got a job. We're cleaning up after the beer festival. You know where that was?"

Trip nodded.

"Yeah. I do. No worries. See you there."

"Ok. Hey Trip, are you old enough to drink?"

Trip couldn't help it. That question was out of nowhere. He had to laugh.

"I'm 17. So no, I'm not old enough to drink."

"Had to ask hun. Better hurry before some girl hits on Lucas. We all know he's your man."

Before Trip could say anything to Katie, she was gone. Laughing and shaking his head, Trip came out from behind the pillar He took a final look at the ocean and turned to walk to the festival.

'At least it's only ten minutes away.'

When he was walking away, Trip thought he saw two very familiar people with blue and purple hair. He quickly shook his head and pushed all thoughts of the two people he hated more than anything from his head, before running through the streets to his friends and away from his worst nightmare.

**Promenade **

Tai and Yamato smiled.

"Well you were right. Your soon is easy to find in this time. Now what do we do?"

Tai smiled.

"We wait. Freak him out a little. And then we go after his friends and finally him. Now lets go find that festival. I want to try some beer from this time."

The two men smiled at each other and followed Trip. The people who had surrounded them were glad. The mere presence of those men was a chilling one and the people felt sorry for the person they wanted to find.

**Authors Note** Finished chap 2. Sorry about the state of chap 1. Didn't know that would happen. Hopefully this one will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ranger in Need 3**

**A/N **Finally back with chap three. Sorry for the wait everyone. Pwease forgive me. TT

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

Trip was watching his friends mess around. Lucas was throwing half eaten pretzels at Katie, who was screaming at him to stop. Jen and Wes were avoiding each other. This morning they'd woken up in the same bed. ever since, they can't look at each other. Trip turned around to pick up a bit of rubbish, when he saw a flash of purple and blue. He froze and gasped, drawing Lucas's attention.

"Trip, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something. I'm just tired."

Lucas laughed.

"What do you expect? In bed at one a.m. and up at seven a.m. You need to sleep more."

Lucas ruffled Trip's hair, causing the Xybrian to blush.

"I'm working on something important. I have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling. Trip, maybe you should tell the others."

"No, it's probably nothing. Don't worry Lucas."

Lucas sighed and with a final glance at Trip, he went back to work. Trip stared at Lucas. He'd been in love with Lucas for two years, but he couldn't tell him. Seeing the blue and purple reminded him of Shoon.

'I hope he's alright. I'll go home and ask Circuit.'

Trip heard a scream. He turned around, taking an attack stance. He saw Jen covered in old beer? EEWW! Wes was laughing, so he knew what happened. Trip laughed and putting the depressing thoughts of his old life out of his head, Trip went to join his friends, happy that he was safe and loved, finally, in this time.

**A/N **God, that sucks so bad. You can tell. I can take criticism. Anyways, you know what to do. Click the little button and review please. I'm lonely. TT Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ranger in Need 4**

**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

"Speech"

'Thought'

The rangers stared at the new monster Ransik sent after them. Jen approached him.

"Flamecon, we're here to stop you."

The monster laughed.

"Puny Power Rangers. You can't stop me. No-one can."

He charged at them. Wes took out his chrono blaster and shot at the monster, who ran forward, not effected at all. He aimed his whip at Trip, who couldn't dodge. The Xybrian flew through the air, landing in a heap on the ground. Lucas ran forward to his friend and helped him up.

"This calls for some serious power."

"You're right. Let's use our v weapons."

The rangers called their v weapons and shot at the monster. Just as he was about to go down, he tore off his patch and grew. Trip called Circuit.

"Circuit, we need the zords."

"On their way Trip."

The zords flew through the air and formed the Timezord. The rangers looked at the monster and wondered about the best tactic. The monster roared and attacked them. The zord stood strong under his attacks. Eventually Katie got tired of this.

"Alright guys, I'm getting sick of this. LETS DO IT! TIME SLASH!!"

The zord attacked and the monster was finally stopped. Jen jumped out of the zord and placed the frozen monster in one of their tubes. She smirked.

"Well, we finally got you Flamecon. You won't hurt anyone anymore."

The rangers de-morphed and heard Trip groan. Lucas ran over to him

"Trip, are you alright?"

"Yeah, guess he hurt me more than I thought. It's my ribs."

"Come on. I'll help you get home."

"Thanks Lucas."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Trip's waist and helped him walk to their friends.

'OMG!! Lucas has his arm around me. This is so nice. God, I love him.'

"What's that?"

"Katie, what's wrong? Did you see something?"

"No. I'm imagining things. Like Ransik would send monsters with blue and purple hair."

Trip looked in the direction Katie just had. He was worried. What if they saw him? 

"Let's go home. We'll get pizza."

The group headed home, Lucas's arm still around Trip's waist.

**A/N **R&R please. Next chap, Trip meet his family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** Trip meets his family.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

**Reunion**

Trip smiled as Wes put on the Western he'd rented for the night. The other rangers had cleared the room the minute they'd seen the movie credits start rolling. Jen and Katie went to the cinema to see a real movie as they said, while Lucas went out to hit on some random girl. Trip sighed sadly. He hated this. He hated these stupid feelings for his stupid, straight friend. Wes looked at his downcast friend and smiled at him."Come dude. You, me and Clint Eastwood. What could be better?"Trip laughed. Wes always knew how to cheer him up. He was a good friend. Still, he was no Lucas.

Lucas sat at the bar, drinking a beer. The girl he'd met had gone to freshen up in the toilets. He let his eyes stray across the room, remembering his Time Force training. Always be prepared and keep an eye out. He stopped when he saw blue and purple hair. The only time he ever saw hair that vivid was on a Xybrian. Why are there more Xybrians here? Or maybe they just coloured their hair that colour. Yeah, that was probably it. No need to get paranoid. The woman returned and smiled at Lucas. Hey, why worry? Tonight was going to be a good night.

Yamato laughed to himself."He was looking right at us and he ignored us. Not very good is he? Why are we spying on him?" Tai glared at the other Xybrian."Trip has feelings for this human. Still, nothing is happening. We can leave. Tomorrow we see my son."

Trip sighed as he mopped the floor. Man, all they ever did was clean in this job. Suddenly his morpher beeped. The rangers congregated in a corner of the building."Circuit, what's wrong?""Nadira is attacking main street. She's heading for a clothes shop. Hurry rangers.""We're on our way."The rangers ran out of the building and morphed when no-one was around them.

They ran onto the main street, which was empty. Jen groaned."All this for nothing!! Circuit!!""But....but I don't understand. The sensors say that Nadira is RIGHT THERE!!"Lucas snapped."Well, she's not!!""But we are. Hello Trip."Trip looked up and mearly fainted. He father and husband were standing in front of him. He powered down and stared at the men, fear in his eyes. The other rangers powered down and Katie stepped behind Trip."Trip. What is it? Who are they?"Trip was silent."Very well then. We'll introduce ourselves. I am Yamato, Trip's father. This is Tai, Trip's husband."The rangers were shocked. Trip eventually woke up and stared at his two greatest fears. He whimpered and turning on his heel ran from his family and friends.A/N Sorry!! I haven't updates in ages. I tought no-one was reading this story, cause no-one was commenting. Anyway, R&R please. Next chap, Trip tells the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Summary **Trip tells the truth

**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**The Truth  
**

Lucas walked around the town, searching for Trip. After he's run off, the rangers decided to look for him. He ran into Eric and scowled.

"Lucas. No menial task for you to do today?"

"Have you seen Tip?"

Eric stiffened. Everyone knew Eric had a soft spot for the green haired Xybrian.

"No. Why?"

"He ran off after a battle?"

"Have any of you thought to look in your home?"

Lucas paused.

"Gotta go."

He ran to the clock tower, cursing to himself. He couldn't believe that no-one thought to look at home. He ran in the fromt door and saw the pile of sobbing green. He contacted Wes on the motpher.

_"I found him. At home."_

_"God damn. Why didn't any of us think to look there? We'll be there."_

The other rangers ran into the room and found Lucas with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Trip. Katie wrapped her arms around her small friend.

"Trip, what's going on? Please tell us. We want to help."

Trip looked up at his friends and nodded. He moved to the couch and the others followed.

"Ok, you know how Xybrian males can get pregnant. Well, arranged marriages are common too. I was married to a man ten years older than me. His name was Yamato. I got pregnant after a bit. My husband was controlling and abusive, so I ran. My father was controlling and wouldn't accept me. My mother helped me get to Timeforce and I gave birth to Shoon a year ago. Tai, my father, has been searching for me ever since. So I ran back here. I didn't think they'd follow me."

Katie and Jen were in tears at the end, while Lucas and Wes looked furious. Circuit flew over to Trip.

"You're not alone anymore Trip. We'll protect you. Don't worry.

**A/N **Done. An update finally. R&R please. Next chap, Tai and Yamato confront Trip


	7. Chapter 7

**A Ranger in Need**

**Summary **Tai and Yamato confront Trip.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't :(

**A/N **I've been gone a while, I know. College kept me busy and I just finished my exams, so I hope to do one update a day. And I got a review saying I mixed up Trip's da and husband, so here it is

**Father : **Tai

**Husband : **Yamato

**Son : **Shoon

I hope this helps you. It should help me :D

**Confrontations**

Trip sighed as he worked on the computer. The team had been slightly....annoying lately. They'd been very protective and it was annoyong Trip. Even now. Trip was trying to fix this shop's computer and Lucas was standing guard. He was passed off as an assisstant, but he was doing nothing expceot staring at the road. Trip grinned as the computer started to work. The owner grinned and shook Trip's hand, before handing him the money. The two walked out and Trip turned to Lucas.

"When are you going to stop this?"

"What?"

"All of you following me and....looking after me like I'm a child!"

"You're 17. You are still a child. I mean a married child who gave birth and is running from an abusive husband, but a child all the same!"

Trip stiffened and glared at Lucas, who realised he'd said the wrong thing. He stared at his friend.

"Ok , look. We just want you to be safe. You're our friend Trip and we din't want these guys to get you, alright?"

Trip nodded, his head down.

"Trip, are you crying?"

"N..n...no."

"Yes, you are. Come here, but you tell anyone I did this, no Westerns for a month."

Lucas drew Trip into his arms and tried not to think about how good it felt to hold his young friend.

The rangers met up and were eating in a cafe. Jen drank her tea.

"We need to get back to the clock tower. Something could happen."

"We know. Let's go."

They paid and walked out of the cafe, but were stopped by a voice.

"Trip, won't even say hello?"

Trip stopped and turned around, horror in his face.

"Father, Yamato what are you doing here?"

"We came to find you, idiot. Trip come home, back to me, back to our son."

Trip gasped.

"Did you find Shoon?"

Yamato growled and clenched his fist.

"No! We will, don't worry."

Trip stared at his father and husband. He felt his friends surround him and was shocked when Wes spoke up.

"Go to hell. Trip will never go back to you and you can't force him."

"Oh, we can't. But maybe, she can."

Nadira appeared.

"Hello rangers."

"Nadira, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanto to help a family re-unite. That's not a bad thing is it. Cyclobots! ATTACK!!"

The rangers morphed. Trip was worried. This could only end badly with Tai and Yamato there.

**A/N **Done. Read and review please. Sorry about the absence. Next chapter, will the battle end well for Trip?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary **Will the battle end well for Trip?

**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Trip's Father : **Tai

**Trip's Husband : **Yamato

**Trip's Son : **Shoon

**Headaches**

The rangers easily dealt with the cyclobots, as usual. When they powered down, Nadira and there was no monster to deal with. This was odd. Katie looked around.

"This isn't right. I think we should leave guys. Now."

The rangers nodded and headed for their home. The only warning they got was an odd feeling in their head, before a searing pain hit them. They clitched their heads and fell to the ground. Tai and Yamto stood over them, gems glowing.

"That was easy. Trip is letting his defences get weaker in this time. Pick him up and lets go."

Yamato picked his young husband up.

"When will we stop the mental attack?"

"When we are far away. Come on!"

Katie was the first to recover. She sat up and regretted it. Her head was killing her. It felt like a team of workmen with jackhammers were in there and the sun was hurting her eyes. She turned to her friends and saw them in the same state. Lucas groaned.

"What was that? Hey, where's Trip?"

"They got him, after whatever they did. Let's go back to the clock tower and find him. And see if we can find out what they did to us. That hurt."

The rangers slowly stood up and headed for the clock tower.

"Circuit, have the scanners found Trip yet?"

"No Jen. Sorry."

She sat down and stared at the wall. Katie walked up to Circuit.

"Circuit, what did they do to us? I mean, I've never felt pain that bad."

"They attacked your minds. It's a Xybrian trick. If their losing a fight, they can cause extreme pain in the mind. It's been known to kill. I wonder why they didn't kill you guys."

"They wanted Trip alive, that's why. But he mightn't be alive for much longer, so find him!"

Trip woke up and looked around him, see two familiar bodies in an unfamiliar place.

"Father, what's going on? Where are we?"

"My son. Don't worry. You were taken back to the past, but your husand and I have found you. You are safe my child."

"Yamato is here?"

"Yes my love, I am here. We'll be heading home soon don't worry."

"I'm not. I have you here."

Trip smiled as his husband held him tight. This was were he belonged, but there was a feeling in the back of his mind. Like something was wrong. He shook his head. No, this was right. In his loving husbands arms is where he belonged.

**A/N **I'm mean to Trip, I know. R&R please. Next chapter, Lucas realises his feelings and will the rangers save Trip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary **Lucas realises his feelings and will they save Trip?

**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Trip's Father **Tai

**Trip's Husband **Yamato

**Trip's Son **Shoon

**Saviour**

Lucas sat on the roof. He was so worried. It had been three hours and still, no sign of Trip. It was like he just disappeared. Lucas was so worried. Trip was his best friend. He heard a noise behind him and smikled at Wes.

"Lucas, we'll find him."

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"We all are. I mean I know you might be more worried, but...."

"Wait, why am I more worried?"

"Well, because you, you know."

Lucas stared at his friend, confused.

"You don't know. How can you not know? We all do."

"Know what?"

"Ok, Lucas. When you see Trip, do you feel different? And all your attention is on him, nothing else, not even a hot girl walking past."

Lucas looked even more confused. Suddenly realisation dawned.

"Oh my God. I love Trip. Why am I only discovering this now?"

Wes smiled sadly at his friend. Circuit suddenly flew out.

"We found Trip. In a hotel down town. I'll send the info to your morphers."

Trip looked at his hisband and father. Even though he knew he loved them both, he felt that something was missing. Maybe it had something to do with the watch on his wrist. He heard a noise outside the door and then four people in coloured suits ran into the room.

"Give us Trip back, now!!"

Tai laughed, before Jen punched him in the face, knocking him out. Yamato saw this and ran out the door, leaving Trip behind. Trip cowered as the strange people surrounded him. Who were they? He tried to fight them off and run, but the one in red grabbed him.

"Trip, calm down. It's us!!"

Trip tried to escape gut the one in pink stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Trip."

With that she knocked him out.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Trip get his memories back and will Lucas reveal his feelings?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary **Will Trip remember his friends and will Lucas ever reveal his feelings?

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. :(

**Father **Tai** Husband **Yamato** Son **Shoon

**A/N **I am so sorry!! I know I said I'd update everyday or second day but I was admitted into hospital at like 5 am Thursday and wasn't out until Saturday afternoon. I had something called KDA or ketoacidosis. It had something to do with my diabetes. Anyway, I was hallucinating and really dehydrated and on IVs and oxygen so they kept me in and I couldn't update. I'm sorry if you were waiting.

**Back Home**

Trip stared around the clock tower, apprehension written all over his face. This place was odd. It was a mess brightly coloured clothes all over the place, mirrors, make up, pizza boxes and videos strewn around. In another small room, there are tools spread out over a bench. Trip thought the place was........a home. The odd little owl, though would take a bit of getting used to. Trip sat on the couch, surrounded by his...friends?

"So, I am a power ranger? The green one?"

"Yep. And a good one."

This was Katie, the yellow ranger, who was freakishly strong. There was Wes, the red ranger who was from this time and was a good guy. Then Jen, the pink ranger and unofficial leader of the group. She was strict, but seemed nice. Finally there was Lucas. He was confusing. Trip felt something for him. He just didn't know what. Other than that, Lucas was a sweet, attractive guy.

"Ok, I'm confused. What happened?"

"We don't know. Do you know who those men were?"

"Of course. My father and my husband."

"But you don't remember us?"

"No, I'm sorry Katie."

The woman smoled, although it was clearly forced. Trip didn't need his empathy to know she was disappointed.

"It's alright Trip. Don't worry. We'll think of something."

Wes walked into the room.

"Circuit has something."

"Well, what is it?"

Circuit flew into the room, followed by the rest of the team.

"I think I know a way to fix Trip, no offense."

"None taken."

"We have to contact a Xybrian from our time and they can help him."

"Who?"

"My mother. She'll do it."

Circuit nodded and told the rangers it might take a while to contact Trip's mother. An hour later and Trip sat, staring at his mother.

"Oh, son. I'm sorry. I never knew they were this desperate. Don't worry, I'll fix this."

She closed her eyes and her blue gem started glowing. Trip's gem glowed in response. The rangers watched on. Wes turned to Circuit.

"Why does it have to be his mother?"

"It has to be someone with a strong mental bond. What's stronger than the bond between mother and child? But, this could take a while."

Trip smiled as he stared at the sunset. He could remember everything. He wished he hadn't started crying when he saw his mother, but she was a thousand years away. And then some lightyears. He knew Wes would make fun, but let him. The others had all left him in peace except Lucas hadn't talked to him yet and Trip didn't know why. He hadn't said anything so what was it? He decided to go insode and ask his friend, but when he turned around, Lucas was standing in front of him.

"Lucas, hey."

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Well, I've been feeling weird. And I think you're the reason why."

Trip felt his heart break.

"Oh, I see. I can leave you alone."

"NO!! No, that's not what I meant."

Katie looked at her friends. Wes and Jen stood behind her, but it was Wes who spoke first.

"Lucas isn't too great at this is he?"

Katie laughed.

"He never had to do it before. Girls always did it to him."

"Lucky. But if he hurts Trip."

"We'll kill him."

Wes looked at Jen, shocked.

"What? I like Trip."

Katie squealed.

"They're kissing."

And they were. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Trip's waist while Trip straddled Lucas, his arms around the blue rangers neck. Wes smiled.

"Katie, where's money?"

"What?"

"Wll Jen. I bet Katie that they would be together before you went back home and I was right."

Katie moaned and handed Wes twenty dollars. Still, she didn't care. Trip was happy and safe and in the arms of his soulmate. What more could the team want?

**A/N **Done. Sorry for the lateness again. R&R please. Next chapter, Tai and Yamato haven'y given up


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary **Tai and Yamato haven't given up.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Father** Tai **Husband** Yamato **Son **Shoon

**A Last Chance**

Trip smiled. Life was good at the moment. Lucas loved him, Ransik wasn't attacking and his father and husband were leaving them alone. Life was good. The phone rang and Wes jumped to answer it. He was kinda bored. He hung up and turned to his friends.

"We got a job. Cleaning an office block down town. Let's go."

The rangers stood up and headed out. This could be a long day.

Jen smiled as she finished washing the floor. They'd been working for hours and everyone was exhausted. Still, now they could go home, get a pizza and relax. She straightened her back and frowned as she saw a dash of purple. She swore under her breath and turned to Wes.

"I think I saw Tai or Yamato here. Warn the others."

Wes nodded and walked over to his friends, appearing calm.

"Guys Tai and Yamato are here."

Trip frowned.

"I thought I sensed them alright. Are we waiting for them to attack?"

"Yes. Might as well."

At that, Yamato stood in front of his young husband.

"Hello Trip. Miss us?"

"Not really."

Yamato sneered.

"I see you have your memories back. No matter. We can deal with that."

Tai frowned.

"Who helped you get your memories back?"

Trip remained silent. Tai growled.

"Your mother. That bitch!!"

"HEY! Don't talk about my mom like that!"

Jen stood in front of Trip.

"Tai, Yamato, you are under the arrest for the kidnapping and mental manipulation of Time Force Officer Trip Regis."

Tai scowled.

"He's my son."

"You gave up that right after the abuse. You both did. You're guilty. Prepare to be punished."

Trip laughed as Lucas fell over a spare part on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. You alright?"

"I'm happy. They're gone and Shoon is safe. And I have you. What more could I want?"

Lucas smiled gently at his younger lover and wrapped his arms around Trip's waist, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Life was good.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter epilogue


	12. Epilogue

**Summary **Epilogue

**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Father **Tai** Husband **Yamato** Son **Shoon

**Epilogue**

Trip laughed as Lucas preened in the mirror. God, he loved that man. But, he missed Shoon so much. Tai and Yamato were in prison, so he was safe, which was good. Trip wanted to go home. Lucas turned away from the mirror and saw his lovers sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Shoon, a lot."

"Of course, he's your son. It's natural to miss him."

"I know. But I feel guilty. I mean, I'm so happy here, when I should be miserable without my child."

"Trip, you still see nearly everyday, when we contact the future."

"I know. I'm being odd. Ignore me."

"As if I could. Come on. It's movie night and Jen picked."

"Great. A martial arts film. Let's go."

They walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch. Lucas's arms wrapped around Trip's shoulder instantly. Katie smiled at her friends from the floor. Across, on the love seat as it was called, sat Jen ans Wes, curled up around eachother. They finally realised they were made for one another after Trip was kidnapped. It was sweet. Slightly annoying, but sweet. Trip smiled at his family. This was happiness right here. This was what Trip needed now. He moved closer to Lucas. Lucas would make a good father. Trip rested his hand on his stomach and the new life growing in him. He smiled. This life was good.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. The End.


End file.
